Héroe
by Luka-sama
Summary: Uraraka sentia que era la peor persona, porque a veces sentia nostalgia de esos días donde nadie conocia a Midoriya y no era aclamado por todos como el mejor héroe. Principalmente cuando ninguna zorra comentaba lo atractivo que era.
_Como muchos saben gracias por Facebook, o que hayan hablado conmigo en persona o chat, estoy perdidamente enamorada de Boku no Hero, pero no encontraba su nombre en fanfiction y lo encontré un día de estos y dije, YOLO ya me vi escribiendo de ellos._

 _Boku no Hero no me pertenece._

 **Héroe**

Todos a su alrededor se alejaban espantados al ver su rostro de mal humor, los hombres que solían verla de reojo ahora apartaban la mirada asustados, las mujeres corrían por sus vidas y los niños se escondían al verla caminar con esa aura que prometía muerte absoluta. No los mataría. Aunque ahora mismo se viera como civil, ella era un héroe activo de la comunidad, pero eso no evitaba que pensara que mandaría a volar esas mujeres en el espacio con su poder de gravedad.

Se detuvo en seco cuando ese pensamiento cruzo su mente y cayo de rodillas, todos la miraron confundidos al ver su rostro lleno de incredulidad.

La realidad es que Ochako Uraraka, alias Uravity, se sentía como una mierda.

Desde cuando ella, una héroe reconocida le deseaba el mal a las personas que con tanto esfuerzo intentaba salvar todos los días.

Suspiro antes de levantarse y caminar de forma lenta a su departamento, no había usado su Quirk, pero sentía que sus ropas pesaban una tonelada.

Cuando logro llegar, se tiro sobre el sofá con expresión abatida. Todo había iniciado hace unas horas, había estado emocionada ese día ya que no tenía uno libre hace mucho tiempo, así que había corrido a un supermercado para comprar sus provisiones para la tarde de cine que esperaba hacer. No sonaba algo heroico, pero llevaba mucho sin disfrutar una tarde de chicas ella sola, con unas películas tontas románticas y mucho helado de vainilla.

Probablemente hubiera pagado y regresado a casa con una sonrisa algo tonta en su rostro.

Hasta que escucho a ese grupo de mujeres.

-Viste salió nuevamente en los periódicos-

-Claro que sí tonta, Deku es la cara de la justicia-

Hasta ahí todo fue alegría, porque ella amaba que todos reconocieran a su ex compañero de clase como héroe, ya que eso era Midoriya Izuku ahora, alias Deku. Ahora con veintitrés años cada uno, era todo un hombre que coronaba el top número uno como héroe. Desde que el anterior número uno desapareció.

All might.

-Además que es tan guapo-

-Lo viste la noche anterior en su entrevista-

-Por supuesto, además no por nada está entre los hombres más codiciados-

-Yo no puedo esperar porque un día me salve-

-Imagínate estar entre sus brazos-

Las mujeres se detuvieron al ver una sombra negra atrás de ellas. Al voltear se toparon con una mujer de apariencia normal (incluso algo pequeña de estatura) con su largo cabello por la cintura de color castaño y ojos que las miraba como si quisiera matarlas.

Algo que en verdad sentía.

Pero solo se limitó a pagar sus comestibles e irse enojada.

Si serán zorras.

Deku había sido un héroe toda su vida, con Quirk o no, no la vean con esa cara, luego de tantos años de conocerlo él le había confiado su secreto de haber nacido sin Quirk y ella lo protegería toda su vida. Pero dentro de ella se sentía mal, porque ese famoso héroe alguna vez fue discriminado y alejado de todos, burlado y humillado. Pero él no veía eso, ahora solo se preocupaba por proteger a todos le hubieran hecho daño o no.

Solo que odiaba que esas zorras lo vieran guapo ahora. Que si el chico ahora era alto, eso que, que su cuerpo se mantuviera delgado y musculoso en proporciones perfectas, pero que aún tuviera fuerza extraordinaria. Odiaba a las chicas que solo miraban su apariencia. Acaso no podían ver como sus ojos brillaban emocionados al salvar a alguien, como cuando lloraba de niño al sentirse demasiado emocionado, porque Izuku siempre fue emocional. Nadie veía como sufría cuando no rescataba a alguien, porque incluso el número uno solía fallar en ocasiones. También ignoraban la forma en que sonreía ante el nombre de su maestro, con una ternura y nostalgia que le dejaba sin aire.

Claro que no.

Ellos solo veían el maravilloso héroe que era, sin conocerlo a fondo.

Bufo fastidiada.

-A quien engaño-añadió después.

Ella igual que miles de mujeres, hombre o niños, había sido eclipsada por el chico desde que la rescato en aquel examen de ingreso. Su fuerza monstruosa y el no dudar eran una luz que cegaba, lo peor fue que al notar su extremidades dañadas por ayudarla, su esfuerzo por ser un héroe. Todo en él.

Le había impedido no notarlo y olvidarlo.

Cayó en cuenta de algo.

-Soy como sus múltiples acosadores-dijo con horror con sus manos en las mejillas.

Porque Deku era acosado, por hombres y mujeres e incluso niños, así de famoso era.

-Estás hablando sola nuevamente Ochako-dijo una voz al lado del sofá.

Volteo a ver con ojos llorosos al chico a su lado. Su cabello era igual de verde que en su adolescencia, aunque ahora estaba más corto, su cuerpo era de tamaño normal para un joven de veintitrés años y sus músculos se notaban gracias a la camiseta sin mangas que portaba junto unos pantalones de dormir. Ambos ojos la miraban preocupados por su actitud y bostezaba intentando despertarse.

-Soy igual a tus acosadores Izuku-sollozo con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Midoriya solo alzo una ceja sin comprender a veces la mentalidad de su novia, así que solo se limitó a palmearle la cabeza cuando esta se abalanzo para abrazarlo. Era adorable ver como Uraraka le llegaba por la barbilla y como era perfecta para abrazarla.

Últimamente parecía preocupada por su incremento de popularidad en todo el mundo. Ahora como el héroe número uno tenía todas las miradas sobre él. Por eso costaba mucho que ambos estuvieran juntos y que pasaran algún buen rato. Así que ella a veces se preocupaba y ponía nerviosa. La gran heroína de la gravedad, la maravillosa Uravity con múltiples fans masculinos, le preocupaba que la dejara.

Suspiro sin saber cómo decirle que él era el preocupado, de que ella lo cambiara como cuando era niño, cuando todos lo ignoraban y miraban a alguien mejor.

Pero ya no era niño, debía dejar esos temores absurdos.

Él quería a Ochako Uraraka, la mujer.

Volteo a ver las bolsas en el suelo.

-Olvidaste poner el helado en la nevera-dijo con una gota de sudor en la nuca.

La chica se apartó de golpe asombrada y corrió a guardar el derretido helado. La noto sollozar nuevamente sobre su helado derretido y como hacia una pataleta por tener que esperar que congelara. Hablo también sobre enviar algunas mujeres a la luna con su Quirk y sobre como demandaría a un supermercado por no tener su sabor de helado preferido.

Parecía estar en sus días, pero había aprendido de la primera vez a jamás volver a decirlo en voz alta.

Entro en la cocina y la tomo de la mano, la chica lo vio curiosa al notarlo con ropa de salir, aunque con una gorra y lentes de sol para no ser reconocido.

-Vamos a dar una vuelta y te compro un batido-le dijo con una sonrisa.

La chica lo miro emocionado y sonrió con cariño.

Porque Deku era su héroe, pero ella amaba muchísimo más a Izuku Midoriya, el chico con el cual estaba saliendo hace unos años y compartiendo un departamento hace unos meses.

Además ella podía presumir a todas las zorras que fue a la primera persona que Deku salvo al tener sus poderes.

Ella era una heroína, pero también era una mujer.

 **Fin**

 _Espero les haya gustado :3_

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
